Anomaly-006
Anomaly-006 (code name: Fezzo the Entertainer) is a Code Yellow anomaly that has been contained by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. |-|Database File= Item Number: 006 Anomaly Class: Code Yellow Containment Protocol: Anomaly-006 is to be contained within a standard humanoid containment cell containing a bed and furnishings. Because Anomaly-006 is not hostile in any way, no special precautions are required for its containment. Anomaly-006 has specifically requested special furnishing for its cell: a full-body mirror, a microphone stand with microphone, and a television. It has also requested a hat rack on which to place its fez. Anomaly Description: Anomaly-006 is a seven-foot humanoid entity resembling a tall human being from the shoulder downward. The entity has very wide broad shoulders and purple skin. Anomaly-006 is always observed wearing a dark blue business suit with a bright green tie and appears reluctant to change into other clothing. Its only other distinctive article of clothing is a red fez it often wears. While Anomaly-006's torso appears human, its head is distinctly dragon-like in appearance, with two large bulbous eyes, yellow horns, cow-like ears, and a long serpentine neck; its head as a whole is very small proportional to its body. Upon further examination, the dragon head appears to be made of some purple cloth and may cover up its real face. Anomaly-006 absolutely refuses to remove the covering and has been known to awkwardly dodge the topic when asked about it. The movements of Anomaly-006's head and mouth are distinctly puppet-like; the mouth only opens and closes all the way with no sign of any lips or throat, and it has never been observed blinking. Anomaly-006 seems to have a desire to become a famous comedian and is usually very amiable, usually trying to crack jokes. It also seems to have a fondness for singing and doing impersonations of celebrities, other anomalies, or DPA personnel. The entity has the ability to mimic any voice perfectly after hearing it only once and can be heard talking to itself and doing impersonations in front of its mirror; its favorite impressions appear to be actors Bill Cosby and Bobcat Goldthwait and former President Bill Clinton. It has a variety of other talents, including juggling, playing instruments, and ventriloquism. Interview Log 6/13/1960: Conducted by Dr. Cooper------- *''Dr. Cooper walks into Anomaly-006's containment cell and finds it impersonating Bill Clinton in its mirror. Cooper and Anomaly-006 sit down at a table.'' *--- *''Cooper:'' Hello, Anomaly-006. My name is Dr. Cooper. How are you? *''Anomaly-006:'' I'm doing great, doc. Thanks for asking! Hey, I've been working on my impression of Celine Dion. Wanna hear? *''Cooper:'' No thank you, Anomaly-006. I just have a few questions to ask you. *''Anomaly-006:'' (in the voice of former President Ronald Reagan) I'd be glad to help, my boy. *''Cooper:'' Right then. Are you aware of why you are here at this facility? *''Anomaly-006:'' Not really. At first, I figured you guys were talent scouts. *''Cooper:'' Not exactly. Anomaly-006-- *''Anomaly-006:'' "Fezzo" *''Cooper:'' I beg your pardon? *''Anomaly-006:'' My name is Fezzo the Entertainer. You can stop with that "Anomaly-006" stuff. I thought my jokes were old. *''Cooper:'' If you please, Anomaly-006, next question. Where do you come from? *''Anomaly-006:'' Hmm *(Anomaly-006 pauses for several seconds, deep in thought) *''Anomaly-006:'' Well, when a mommy Fezzo and a daddy Fezzo love each other very much, they decide to-- *''Cooper:'' That isn't exactly what I meant. Ok, next question. I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but may I ask, what is underneath your head covering? *''Anomaly-006:'' (becoming serious) I can't tell you that, doctor. *''Cooper:'' If there is something wrong, we may be able to help you. *''Anomaly-006:'' I can't tell you, doctor. *''Cooper:'' May I ask why not? *''Anomaly-006:'' Because that wouldn't be very entertaining for either of us, now would it? *''Anomaly-006 abruptly stands up and returns to its mirror, this time staring grimly into it. Two hours later, Anomaly-006 has returned to its normal self, reciting comedy routines into its mirror and watching television. '' Discovery and Containment: Anomaly-006 was discovered performing in a comedy club in Las Vegas, having worn a burlap sack so as to conceal its face. It had been headlining shows under the name "Fezzo the Entertainer". After finishing its act, Anomaly-006 was captured and taken to the nearest DPA site. |-|In-Game Info=Anomaly-006 can be found in its containment cell in Sector-S. |-|Trivia= *Anomaly-006 was the sixth anomaly ever detected by the DPA. Category:Anomalies Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games Category:Characters Category:Code Yellow Anomalies